The Story Us
by eme0529
Summary: Annabeth reflects on her past with Luke threw Taylor Swifts STory of Us


**I don't own anything. Annabeth and Luke is Rick Riordan and Story of Us is Taylor Swifts**

* * *

><p><strong>AnnabethLuke Songfic**

**_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us _**

**_How we met and the sparks flew instantly _**

_**And people would say, "They're the lucky ones".** _

We traveled across the U.S. tougher us and Thalia, always a family

That we were the lucky demigods.

**_I used to know my place was a spot next to you _**

_**Now I'm searchin' the room for an empty seat** _

We used to plan everything together, capture the flag games

Pranks what happened to that we were care free

**_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on _**

_**Oh, a simple complication,** _

I loved you Luke or at least thought I did but because Thalia saved us you changed

You made a mistake going to the titans and thinking that Thalia and I would join

**_Miscommunications lead to fallout _**

**_So many things that I wish you knew _**

**_So many walls up I can't break through _**

**_Now I'm standin' alone in a crowded room and we're not speakin'_**

In the Labyrinth you wanted to speak to me but I couldn't talk to, you broke through my walls

I placed around my heart because of my parents and I had to learn to trust you

Then you go and betray that trust and I couldn't stand it or you

**_And I'm dyin' to know, is it killin' you like it's killin' me, yeah _**

_**I don't know what to say,** _

I don't know what to say anymore ,but I wonder is it killin' you to think about facing each other in battle

**_Since the twist of fate when it all broke down _**

**_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_**

I didn't know what to think anymore, wondering is everyone evil,

I didn't think you could be evil and If your evil who else can be

**_Next chapter. _**

**_How'd we end up this way? _**

**_You see me nervously pulling at my clothes and tryin' to look busy_**

How did this happen, we were best friends and now were enemy's

I try to void looking at you when fighting it brings back memories that obviously you don't want

**_And you're doin' your best to avoid me _**

**_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us, _**

**_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here _**

**_But you held your pride like you should've held me _**

When you come to me after the Labyrinth you could have been saved, taken to the gods and saved

Your pride got in the way, you and your stupid belifes

**_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, _**

**_Why are we pretending this is nothing? _**

_**I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how** _

I want to tell you that I miss you whenever I see you

but you'll as me to join you and I could never do that

**_I've never heard silence quite this loud _**

**_Now I'm standin' alone in a crowded room and we're not speakin' _**

**_And I'm dyin' to know, is it killin' you like it's killin' me, yeah _**

**_I don't know what to say, _**

_**Since the twist of fate when it all broke down** _

If you were meant to die and turn evil its not my fault but you do wonder why

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now _

**_This is looking like a contest _**

**_Of who can act like they care less _**

**_But I liked it better when you were on my side _**

**_The battle's in your hands now _**

_**But I would lay my armor down** _

I gave you the blade, I hoped you would make the right decision and not back stab me again

**_If you say you'd rather love than fight _**

**_So many things that you wish I knew _**

**_But the story of us might be ending soon _**

**_Now I'm standin' alone in a crowded room and we're not speakin' _**

**_And I'm dyin' to know, is it killin' you like it's killin' me, yeah _**

**_I don't know what to say, _**

**_Since the twist of fate when it all broke down _**

**_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now _**

**_And we're not speakin' _**

**_And I'm dyin' to know, is it killin' you like it's killin' me, yeah _**

**_I don't know what to say, _**

**_Since the twist of fate, 'cause we're going down _**

**_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. _**

**_The end._**


End file.
